dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Age 737
Age 737 is a significant year in the Dragon Ball timeline as it is the setting of Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku and Dragon Ball Minus. Its real-life equivalent is the year 1972. Events * The Saibamen are developed by a Saiyan scientist.1 * In the anime and movies, Goku, Shaun and Broly are born on the same day sometime in June 14. * Chi-Chi is born on November 5, and her mother dies from an illness sometime after. * Miguel is born on December 1. * The events of Bardock - The Father of Goku occur. ** Bardock and his team conquer Planet Kanassa, ending the Kanassan war (Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku). ** Vegeta and Nappa are sent on a special assignment directly by Frieza. ** James Spencer and Mary are having their 5th child of their four children: Shaun was born the same day as Goku in the night of June 14. ** James kicked Paragus out for betrayed them to help Frieza to kill the family and people. ** James and his family and people were executed and died by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, Cui and The Ginyu Force. ** Marcus and Shaun are hidden while they've watched Frieza and others killed their family and people and escaped to Earth from Frieza. ** Bardock recovers from being unconscious a few days after the Kanassa invasion while in the meantime the rest of his elite start the Invasion of Planet Meat (Bardock - The Father of Goku). *** Frieza orders the execution of Bardock's squad. Bardock's entire team, except for Bardock himself, is slaughtered by Dodoria and his men on Planet Meat. Bardock arrives and kills them all, with the exception of Dodoria, who nearly kills him.4 *** Zarbon and Dodoria also killed Bardock's wife, Gine in their house order by Frieza. ** Kakarot (Goku) is placed in a Saiyan Spacepod and launched to Earth. Goku is officially sent off just as Bardock is landing on Planet Vegeta. ** Shortly after King Vegeta's death, Bardock attempts an assault on Frieza's spaceship, but is unsuccessful. Frieza then uses a Supernova attack to destroy Planet Vegeta, killing most of the Saiyan race in the process. ** Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa are informed of the destruction of their home planet.4 * Broly and his father, Paragus, are tried and put to death. They are thrown into a wasteland.2 * Just prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta, King Vegeta launches an assault on Frieza's spaceship, but ends up being murdered by Frieza.5 * During the destruction of Planet Vegeta, Broly and Paragus managed to survive the destruction due to Broly first utilizing his energy shield,2 * Bardock is considered dead but in some media is instead sent several years in time. ** In Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock is sent to Planet Plant in the past where he faces and defeats Frieza's ancestor Chilled.6 ** In Dragon Ball Online, Bardock is saved by Mira and taken to the future to become his servant. ** In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Bardock is saved by a wormhole and taken years ahead, in Age 762, and the Future Warrior assists him in battle. ** In Xenoverse 2 Bardock is saved by Towa and Mira and changed into the Masked Saiyan. * At the start of the movie Cooler's Revenge, Salza and Neiz who are on Cooler's spaceship see Goku's spacepod fleeing from Planet Vegeta as Frieza's destroying it. Frieza's older brother Cooler orders them to not interfere and let it go as its his brothers burden and not his. * Bardock and Gine (The Parents of Goku and Raditz) are both killed by Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria alongside with the entire Saiyan Race by Frieza. * Goku's spacepod lands on Earth around Mount Paozu and is found by Grandpa Gohan, circa August. * David and his nephews are having the sadly memorial funeral death of Bardock, Gine, Bardock's team, King Vegeta, James, Mary, Doris, Maria and Haylie on September 2. Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Timeline